A new day
by Shironeko0106
Summary: Todo parecía ser tan perfecto, en su vida todo era visto con un increíble resplandor pero todo cambió esa noche... y después de lo sucedido nada volvió a ser igual, ella no fue igual ni él lo fue, un suceso que desencadenó los más oscuros sucesos que hasta ahora ella había ignorado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquellos lectores que decidieron pasarse por este fanfic, este es un nuevo proyecto que quiero mostrarles y lo hago con un especial cariño para todos ustedes :*, bueno solamente quería agradecerles por su espera a los que siguen mi otro fanfic (Destructa Elite Team) les hago la invitación a pasar también por ahí y si les gusta dejar un comentario ya sea crítica constructiva, tomatazo o flores, cualquier cosa es bienvenida si es algo con lo que puedo mejorar el modo de hacer las cosas… antes de comenzar solamente tengo otro corto mensaje que dejar:

 _ **El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, si no, a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **-Bla bla bla- corresponde a los diálogos.**

 **-** -bla bla bla- corresponde a las descripciones entre otras cosas.

 _-bla bla bla- corresponde a recuerdos._

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata Hyuuga parecía la típica chica que nació en una de las mejores familias de todo Japón, vivía en una gran casa y tenía cientos de sirvientes que le ayudaban a las tareas de aquella casa que requería de cuidados exhaustivos para mantenerla impecable y preservas aquella imagen de poderío que su familia siempre imponía; es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, dueño de todos aquellos hospitales especializados en oncología, y ella había obtenido con muchos años de esfuerzo terminar su carrera de medicina con la especialización en atención de urgencias, era la mejor en ello y su equipo de especialistas la catalogaban como "inquebrantable" ante sucesos difíciles. Desde los 16 años de edad se convirtió en la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, un morocho de ojos oscuros y uno de los hombres más deseados, según una de las revistas más importantes de su país, como su apellido lo dice: pertenece a los Uchiha una familia que fue creciendo a través de los años gracias al ingenio y astucia, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos eran abogados, su bufete era considerado uno de los más prestigiosos y verídicos del país; ahora con 27 años Sasuke y Hinata celebraban su tercer aniversario de bodas en la sala de su hogar, un departamento dentro de los fraccionamientos más exclusivos de Tokio, mientras que ambos veían una de las películas de Hinata, que comúnmente se trataba de comedias románticas, Sasuke miraba el gran vientre hinchado de Hinata… y ahí imagino a su pequeño hijo que iba creciendo con cada día, Hinata conocía sus modos de demostrar su cariño hacia las personas importantes para él, ya que él no era alguien que se la pasara gritando el amor que le tenía a su esposa, solamente tenías que mirar bien la forma en que él miraba a Hinata para saberlo. Hinata ya tenía 6 meses de su primer embarazo y no podía estar más que ilusionada con la idea de tener un hijo del amor de su vida y al haberse enterado que éste era un varón no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad; la película finalizó y ambos decidieron ir a dormir.

 _2:00 a.m._

Sasuke se movió hacia a un lado de su cama para sentir el cuerpo de su esposa, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando no la encontró ahí… sus ojos buscaron entre la oscuridad alguna señal de su esposa y solamente encontró la luz del baño que se veía encendida por la rendija que separaba al suelo de la puerta, no le dio mucha importancia ya que Hinata normalmente se levantaba a altas horas de la noche por malestares nocturnos tales como los tan cotidianos vómitos, y las inmensas ganas de ir a orinar, _viva el milagro del embarazo_ pensó Sasuke para sus adentros y volvió a acomodarse en la cama pero se alertó al sentir una de sus sabanas húmedas con un líquido pesado, rápidamente encendió la luz que tenía en su mesa de noche y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver una gran cantidad de sangre brillante en el centro de la gran cama matrimonial, como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó en dirección al baño encontrando en el camino rastros de sangre que con anterioridad se escondían tras la oscuridad de la habitación, abrió la puerta del baño sin ningún aviso que anticipara su entrada y lo que vio le dejó perplejo… ahí estaba su esposa mirando fijamente hacia otro lado de la habitación con los ojos vacíos y con una cara de espanto, miraba a un bulto de toallas manchadas con sangre, Sasuke con cuidado se movió por la habitación y cuando Hinata reparó en su presencia giró su cara hacia él al instante derramando miles y miles de lágrimas-.

- **Hinata… que es lo que pasa…-** el hombre preguntó con miedo, no… no podría ser lo que suponía-.

- **Sas…Sasuke…Sa..Sasuke…-** la mujer apenas y podía pronunciar bien el nombre de su esposo, su estado era de un shock demasiado fuerte y Sasuke podría apostar que estaba a punto de desmayarse-.

- **Sasuke… el… el… el bebé…-** decía con la voz entre cortada mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus opalinos ojos-

- **Tranquila Hinata dime que es lo que pasa-** el hombre ya no podía con la maldita incertidumbre, y la mano de su esposa se levantó temblando y apuntó hacia el bulto de toallas de tono carmesí que reposaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta dicho bulto, con las manos temblorosas tomó el montón de toallas y al levantarlas su mente e quedó en blanco mientras sus rodillas cayeron al piso… su bebé… su hijo, el que con tanto anhelo habían estado esperando desde hacía 6 meses ahora se encontraba enrollado en ese tumulto de toallas, con una expresión que pareciese que estaba dormido cuando Sasuke y Hinata sabían que no lo estaba, en ese momento no sabe qué fue lo que pasó pero a lo lejos de ese cuarto solamente se escucharon los guturales gritos de un hombre llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo sé que está muy corto pero la idea vino a mí de un momento a otro y tuve que escritir hasta que ya no viniera nada, y bueno solamente les agradezco que se hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo en leerlo, les mando un beso y un abrazo muy grande a cada uno de ustedes y si les gusto tanto como para dejar un review tienen la libertad de hacerlo… nos leemos pronto.

Atte: Shironeko


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa les traigo este nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado el primero y si se que estuvo un poco creepy pero de verdad me dieron muchas ganas de mostrarles este proyecto y ver sus opiniones y creo que vamos por un buen camino a la hora de escribir :), para no entretenerlos tanto les dare este aviso rápido:

 _ **El mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, si no, a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde esa noche, mientras Hinata miraba con detalle esa pintura abstracta en la pared del consultorio de aquel ginecólogo que la atendía desde que perdió a su precioso bebé… _mi bebé…_ Hinata derramó esas lágrimas que no se cansaban de salir de sus blanquecinos ojos, acariciaba su plano vientre volviendo a sentir ese vacío que pareciese nunca se dignaría a irse… _ahora te tendría en mis brazos y serías el más hermoso niño que mis ojos hubieran visto_ … pensaba Hinata aferrando sus manos a su estómago, un ligero dolor le indicó que parara ya que desde hace días que ella había estado golpeando su vientre al estar culpándose por la pérdida de su bebé. La noche en que sucedió ese terrible acontecimiento fue llevada a urgencias por su esposo, tanto ella como su bebé fueron intervenidos pero para la desgracia de los futuros padres, la vida de la criatura ya no pudo ser recuperada, ya que indicaron que había muerto desde que estaba en el vientre materno y naturalmente el propio cuerpo de ésta lo expulsó; desde ese entonces Hinata se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal?, en su mente que todavía trataba de hallar la respuesta a su pregunta solamente aparecían los recuerdos en tono sepia al enterarse de su embarazo gracias a una prueba casera, su primer ultrasonido donde se enamoró de ese pequeño que crecía en sus entrañas y mientras tanto todas las atenciones que Sasuke le había dado para cuidar del que sería su primer hijo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la recepcionista de aquel consultorio indicando que era su turno para ser atendida, con lentitud se levantó y con la mirada gacha se dirigió hacia lo que era la habitación para cambiar su ropa por una bata incómoda que le permitía a su ginecólogo hacer su chequeo con mayor comodidad. Tocó la puerta del consultorio del doctor Hatake y escuchando la afirmación que le permitía pasar se dirigió a saludar a el doctor de cabellos platinados y de rostro cubierto por su cubre bocas, con una mirada amable le indicó que se recostara en la camilla para iniciar el chequeo. Hinata solamente se dignaba a sentir como el doctor hacia su rutina de exploración obteniendo muestras para analizar en busca de algún tipo de enfermedad-.

- **Tal parece que está todo normal Hinata, tu útero está en perfectas condiciones y si algo llega aparecer en los exámenes del laboratorio sabes que te avisare de inmediato-** con una sonrisa por debajo del cubre bocas el hombre le habló a la mujer que mantenía su mirada en algún punto de la habitación, hizo un gran suspiro al ver a su paciente en aquel estado- **Hinata… ya te lo he explicado todas las veces que me lo has pedido… no hay nada de malo en ti o en tu sistema reproductivo… tal vez las cosas se dieron así porque aún no era tiempo de que ese bebé naciera, y aun es posible que puedas embarazarte no se ha perdido completamente la esperanza…-** Hinata que sin expresión en sus facciones sólo escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras del doctor, dio un asentimiento para disimular la falta de atención que ella le ponía al médico, después se dirigió a donde había dejado sus ropas y se dispuso a volverse a vestir; salió del consultorio y pagó a la recepcionista mientras automáticamente se le agentaba la cita del mes siguiente.

Salió con dirección a su hogar, necesitaba darse una ducha con el agua tan caliente como fuera posible, sentía desde sus entrañas un frío inexplicable que se calmaba momentáneamente al estar en contacto con el agua a punto de ebullición.

- **Ya llegué…-** lo dijo en un suspiro lastimero al entrar en el departamento que compartía con su esposo… si es que aún compartiera algún tipo de relación afectiva con ese hombre… con Sasuke… el hombre en quien un principio amaba con todo su corazón, a quien le profesaba todo su querer, el pila que la ayudaba a mantenerse ante la adversidad… pilar que se agrietó al perder a su hijo…y sí, Sasuke cambió de la noche a la mañana de ser un hombre lleno de alegría a uno lleno de melancolía y desesperanza. Y aunque Hinata había tratado de volverlo a la luz que alguna vez pertenecía él se encargó de encerrarse en su mundo, desapareciendo mucho antes de que Hinata se despertara por las mañanas y llegando a las altas horas de la madrugada cuando ella estaba completamente dormida, Hinata lo había notado y eso aumentaba que se agregara otro peso al tomar toda la culpa por la muerte de su hijo no nato; habían tratado de ir a terapia por consejo del doctor, pero Sasuke se había negado rotundamente a asistir ya que _**"el no era el de el problema"**_ , Hinata emitió un suspiro, prosiguiendo a preparar la comida del día comenzó cortando unas cuantas guarniciones pero al tomar uno de los tomates que había comprado para Sasuke éste resbaló de sus manos y cayó accidentalmente al contenedor de basura, con un quejido de disgusto se apresuró a tomar rápido el vegetal para comenzar de nuevo la desinfección de éste pero al meter la mano sintió algo más que sólo desperdicios de comida y lo tomó, era un papel arrugado… Hinata no le gustaba meterse en las cosas que pudiesen pertenecer a su esposo, ya que no le correspondían… pero no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de desdoblar ese papel y sin pensarlo dos veces prosiguió a tratar de darle su forma original.

El papel que antes había estado en las blanquecinas manos de la Hyuuga ahora se encontraba en el suelo, mientras la Hyuuga caía de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados y miraba fijamente el pedazo de papel que decía:

 _ **Nombre de el/la paciente:**_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _ **Análisis realizado:**_

 _Detección de la hormona beta gonadotrópica coriónica (HGC) en muestra sanguínea._

 _ **Resultados:**_

 _Nivel_ _de la HGC:_ _1.500 a 23.000 UI/l._

 _ **Interpretación:**_

 _Posible embarazo de cuatro a cinco semanas de gestación._

¿Quién era esa Sakura? Y ¿Por qué estaba ese papel en su casa?, sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de las risas que se escuchaban al fondo del apartamento y que de un momento a otro una mujer de largos cabellos rosados y lisos salía corriendo envuelta en una toalla soltando risillas infantiles y detrás de ella venía un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada ónix que la mirada de una mirada pícara sujetando igualmente una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo a partir de su ombligo hasta sus rodillas, el hombre alcanzó a la mujer y la tomó en sus brazo para después besarla con pasión, ambos estaban tan inmersos en el derroche de sus pasiones que no se dieron cuenta que una mirada perlada los estaba mirando con una furia incomparable, cansándose de ser ignorada por el que veía era su esposo lanzó con fuerza una sartén hacia un jarrón que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación el cual al romperse en miles de pedazos alertó a los amantes que se detuvieron en seco y giraron sus cabezas hacia donde había venido el lanzamiento del instrumento de cocina, el hombre miró con los ojos desorbitados hacia donde estaba la imagen de su esposa la cual lo miraba como si fuese escoria, miró hacia distintos lados y se enfocó en el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la cocina _15:30 p.m._ Marcaban las manecillas del reloj y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que se había descuidado con el tiempo-.

 **-Hinata…-** dijo en un tono apenas audible mientras que vio como la mano de su esposa se levantaba indicando que se callara-.

- **No hace falta que trates de explicar lo evidente Sasuke, aunque me has sorprendido de manera formidable, que tonta me siento al creer que te mantenías alejado de mi por lo que había pasado con mi bebé pero creo que ya encontré la verdadera razón por lo que lo hacías-** dirigió una mirada llena de odio a su esposo mientras la pasaba ahora a la amante de éste- **Así que… tú debes ser Sakura…-** dijo con una risilla sarcástica al mismo tiempo que levantaba un papel que se encontraba del suelo y lo mostraba a aquella pareja, Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad y se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa tomando aquel papel y leyéndolo cuidadosamente frunciendo el ceño al terminar de leerlo- **Bien creo que ustedes dos vienen sobrando aquí así que por favor les pido se retiren de mi casa, porque sí Sasuke esta es MI casa-** dijo mucho antes de que el morocho pudiera articular palabra alguna- **Mi abogado te llamará en la mañana Sasuke y por tu bien te aconsejo que firmes los papeles de divorcio, no creo que tengas algún problema por enfrentar tus problemas de soledad ya que por lo que veo tendrás mucha compañía por este tiempo… Sakura aunque nos conocimos en estas circunstancias, espero que tu bebé nazca con la mejor de las saludes-** La mujer de rosas cabellos no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la imponente mujer que tenía enfrente, se le iba a armar un problema en mayúscula y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento ignorando su situación física, mientras tanto el morocho veía como la mujer a la que llamaba esposa retomaba su labor de hacer su propia comida, no se atrevió a pronunciar alguna palabra y sin hacerlo se dirigió hacia su habitación para tomar una maleta y tomar toda su ropa. Mientras tanto en la mente de la mujer de cabellos oscuros solamente había una idea que abarcaba sus pensamientos, no descansar hasta volver a tener la misma estabilidad mental que tenía antes de conocer a Sasuke-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

Y así finaliza este segundo capítulo de A new day espero que les haya gustado ya saben si les gustó demasiado como para dejar un review son libre de hacerlo si no, no importa y saben que se acepta de todo, tanto como flores como tomatazos que al fin y al cabo todo eso es para mejorar, se despide su servidora Shironeko :*


End file.
